Changes
by Tonirae
Summary: A mission gone wrong leads Ron to reconsider his career path. A member of his family helps him make the decision final. T for birthing scene in Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I tore down a previous story called Changes and am replacing it with a new/updated/revamped story. If you have read the previous version, you will recognize the portions that worked. The scenes, plotline and terminology was not anywhere near correct and so I needed to make too many corrections. This story has been taken down, beaten up, torn apart and smashed into submission. As such, it is a better behaved and happier creation.**

**Strange happenings**

Spring 2006

Erik stepped into the quiet house, relieved his wife would sleep for another hour. He headed over to the vase on the mantle and fished around before he found the one item that he hadn't touched in over ten years. The ten-and-a-quarter-inch maple wand felt good, warm, welcoming, like an old friend. With a shaky hand, he scribbled out a note and sealed it in a regular envelope. He hoped it worked with regular paper, he'd been out of the game for too long to remember.

He had thought about this for the past hour. Who to send this to? How to send it? Would it be safe? Well, it had to be done. On the front of the envelope, he wrote the only names he remembered and could trust.

It would get there, or it wouldn't. They would pass it on, or they wouldn't. He could only do what he could. With a pounding heart, he opened his kitchen window and placed the note on the sill. He touched it with his wand and said clearly, "I need an owl, a letter to post." He could only wait.

He put the kettle on, hoping to fill up the time. He tried not to worry, but it was hard. What if things hadn't changed since he left? It's not like he read The Daily Prophet.

He poured himself a cup and waited. It took effort to keep his hand from shaking.

By his third sip, he heard a tapping on the glass. Sure enough, there was a large brown owl. He opened the window and it flew in. "Right then. I don't have an address, but if one of these men is in England, I need this delivered as soon as possible. Bill Weasley or Charlie Weasley. Can you do this?" The owl looked him over and hooted, took it in his beak, turned, and flew out into the early dawn. It was done.

With nothing left to do, Erik turned to the fridge and took out a packet of bacon. Get Linda breakfast. That could calm his nerves.

Linda came in just as he was setting the table. She was as tired as he was. Springtime on a farm was already hectic but it seemed half the stock has been coming ill with something. Not only that, but she had class to teach at the local school.

After eating, she was filling the dishwasher when she looked up at the window and screamed.

Erik rushed back into the room. "What? What?" He looked around in alarm.

"Oh, nothing, dear. I just saw a bird in the window. I think it was an owl. It startled me." She smiled, kissed him and moved around him. "I'm late. Time to get dressed." She kissed him again and left the kitchen.

As soon as she was out of sight, he rushed to the window and slammed it open. There on the sill was another note. This time, on parchment.

_"Erik, so good to hear from you. But your note sounded serious so now's not the time to catch up. I'm not with the Aurors, but my brother is. This sounds like something he'd want to hear. Can we meet up with you today? We weren't exactly in the same circles at school but try to think of something I would know about you or our time. The owl should be waiting for a reply. Send an address and time, as soon as possible and we'll meet you. Bill Weasley."_

A load of weight shifted off his shoulders and landed in his stomach. He was committed now. But he remembered Bill, knew he was someone to be trusted.

_"Bill, one hour, 9 AM The Dancing Pig Pub," He wrote out the address and sealed the note back up. When he opened the window again, the owl flew back in, snatched the note and flew off. The pub catered to the local farmers, some who needed to get their errands done right after the early morning chores. "Honey, I'm going to head down the pub for a bit."_

He heard the wardrobe close with a bang- he needed to fix that soon, "Okay, have fun. I'll see you this afternoon. I'll be late, there's a meeting after."

"See you, love."

He sat in the back corner of the pub. It was empty, as one would imagine at so early an hour. The slow time between chores and marketing, but they did serve a good cup of coffee and sweet buns.

The door opened and in slipped his old schoolmate and another tall man who looked so like him he must be another brother. The Weasleys had what, half a dozen or so? He rose and held out his hand.

"Bill, what was the most scandalous thing to have happened in the lowest level Gryffindor supply cupboard?"

Bill grasped his hand and laughed. "Wally Strandel found shagging his first cousin, Mona, said he didn't know they were related."

Erik nodded. "Okay. It's you."

Bill sighed in acknowledgement and continued, "Erik, this's Ron, my youngest brother. He's an Auror. I sent your note over and he wanted to jump on this right away. I can't stick around, I'm due at work soon, so I'll leave you to it." With that, Bill turned and left, leaving Erik to look up at the tall red-headed Auror. "So, where do you want me to start?" he asked.

"You were at school with Bill?" Ron asked. He settled in and waved for a coffee.

"I was only average at magic. Dad was sick so I had to take over the farm. Straight from the train, I went to Diagon Alley, sold everything I could and came home."

Polly, the waitress, knew Erik and his love for their sweet buns so brought over a plate with several, along with coffee for both. When she left, Ron nodded at him to continue.

"Last night, about midnight, my bull started acting funny, stomping, fidgeting. He's normally quite calm in the night. I go out to see and I glance over to the farm across the road. I saw strange lights and some loud yelling. At first, I thought someone was having a bonfire. But the colors were all wrong and flashed instead of flickering." Erik paused, waiting for Ron's take on the situation.

Ron nodded in encouragement.

"Well, I calm the stock down and closed the barn again. There was quiet for a while, so I went back to the house. Before I could open the door, a flash, like lightening flew past my head. I crouched down and ducked around the corner of the house.

"Then what?"

"Okay, I could hear some whooping and someone yelled for them to do it again. And aim better! Another flash, I think it was green, or yellow hit the side of the barn." Erik stopped and took a huge bite out of his bun and washed it down with his coffee. "Something magic is going on and it's not happy charms and pixie dust, if you know what I mean."

Ron nodded thoughtfully. Something was indeed going on. There were rumors of things going on in the country. No one had any proof. This might be what they needed. "Has this happened before?"

"I think so. Every weekend, and sometimes a day or two in the week itself. There seems to be another party over there. Day and night people in and out. Last night, they also had beams of light going straight up into the sky. They don't usually bother us though."

Ron checked his watch. "All weekend? It's Friday, do you think they'll be there tonight?"

Erik nearly choked on his last swallow, "I would think so. But I want to be careful. I don't want to get on the wrong side of the new neighbors, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, do you have a phone number? I'll get back to you later today, but first I need to meet with my team."

"Sure. If I don't answer right away, leave a message. I'm out and about the farm."

Ron could see the coffee was having no effect on the other man, but the buzz was hitting him hard. "It'll be close to five tonight, just so you know. That's when my team comes in." He pocketed the scrap with the number. "Whoever calls you, they'll mention the supply cupboard."

With a weary nod, Erik slid out of the booth and left. Ron threw down several Muggle pounds to cover the buns and coffee. Next time Polly came by with refills, both men were gone.

O0O0O-

"I'm home!" Ron announced as he stepped out of the Floo. There was silence and he remembered that today was Hermione's weekly check-in at the clinic.

Too wired to do anything else, he sat at the desk in the den and wrote up what notes he could. Next came a list of what information he needed. Having known Hermione for 15 years, and married for 8, he couldn't help but become organized. Besides, it was part of his job and he was good at it. He closed his folder when there was a slam of the front door and Hermione called out, "Ron? You home?"

"In here," he called. He rolled his chair away from the desk, ready for his wife to waddle up the stairs and settle into his lap. "So, how did it go?"

"Oh, she's still staying put. The way things are going, she might be out in time to go to Hogwarts." She snuggled closer. "Hmmm, this is nice. How did your meet up go?"

Ron slipped his feet up onto the desk, making more room for his wife. "Remember that rumor I told you about? New Death Eaters? Well, I think we might have a lead on it. An old school chum of Bill's had a few things to say. I'm gonna check on it tonight."

"Hmmm, okay. In the meantime, I think we need a nap. I'm tired and you're…well, obviously, you're not." She started to unbutton his shirt. "Maybe we could take care of both problems."


	2. Chapter 2 The Farm

_**We finally see Ron's ability to put together a plan and lead the men. **_

**On the Farm**

"Okay, guys. Here's a new one. That rumor Struthers heard has some backing now. Tonight, we're going to see what's happening." Ron pulled out a map and pinned it to the board. "I've got an informant who has seen some things in Devon. It looks like some kind of dark magic gathering. We'll let you know what we're doing soon. In the meantime, catch up on your reports from the Surrey job. Fords, punctuation would be greatly appreciated." There were some laughs as the ten men and women dispersed back to their desks.

"What's up?" Harry gathered his papers and tossed them onto another pile before sitting in the new bare spot on his desk.

For the next quarter hour, Ron filled his fellow team leaders in on the lead. Together they marked out a plan that looked much like what Woods would draw out for a Quidditch match.

"I don't know. I'm going to need to see it." Harry was trying to picture the two farms in his head.

"I'll call and arrange a recon, but we need to be careful. I don't want to scare them off." Ron turned on his desk and reached for his modified phone. He pushed a button, "Exchange? I need a number." He rattled off a number and soon he was put through. "Erik, yeah, thinking about that supply cupboard, good one there. Anyway, I was wondering, can a colleague and I get a little tour today? Half hour, makes it Six-thirty? That'd be great. Meet you same place as before? Ta."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask." Ron looked back at the plan on the large board. "How about bringing your Cloak? I'd like you to get up close and personal to the fields across the way. The more we know before we send the troops in, the better."

Harry opened the small locker behind the desk. Like Chumsworth and Ron, he took off his robe, tie and black shiny shoes. Over his regular clothes, he put on the worker's old coveralls that he kept handy for undercover work. His feet were now covered with work boots. Aurors work best when they can blend into both worlds. He checked his pockets for any supplies needed, made sure his cloak was tucked securely in the leg pocket of the coveralls. "Set," he announced.

Ron was also ready, but they were waiting for Chumsworth who seemed to have put on half a stone since his last holiday. The front zip didn't quite want to meet. Finally, Harry just waved his wand and caused the coverall to expand a size. "Time to hit the gym," the older man admitted. They looked like a group of farm workers, if no one looked too closely.

They Apparated behind the pub. It was going on full now.

They found Erik sitting glumly in the same back booth, nursing a pint. So as not to not draw any attention, the three slid into the booth without saying anything. Erik raised his eyes, expecting the worst. "Oh, thank God. I was afraid you was them."

"Them?" Ron asked.

"They were in here. Over by the bar," Erik whispered.

Harry, who faced the bar, was able to take a quick look. "What am I looking for?"

"Tall, dressed flash-like. Not what you'd expect for farm work." Erik took a swig of his beer and used it as an excuse to glance around. "Not there anymore." He looked closer at all the patrons, no longer trying to be inconspicuous. "No, they're gone. Look, I still need to get evening chores done and morning gets here early, if you know what I mean. I'm glad you're here to check it out, but I got to stay out of it, right? If it's all innocent, I don't want no trouble with neighbors."

"Right," Ron reassured him. "In fact, if you see us, ignore us. "

He nodded in relief as they left the pub. Chumsworth looked around the street, nodded a few times and chuckled. At Erik's unasked question, Harry said, "He's a Legilimens. He can hear thoughts. Got anything there, Chums?"

"Nothing more than work-related or wanting to shag a wife when he gets home. Oh, that guy wants to shag someone else's wife when he gets home, naughty, naughty." The older guy chuckled as he led them to Erik's farm.

Ron and Chums crawled into the cab with Erik, but Harry moved around to the back. When he blinked, Erik no longer saw him. What he did see was the cloth in the bed of the truck get moved aside as though by an unseen hand. He had forgotten the wonders of the magical world.

As they turned down the road, Ron laughed, "Lighten up, mate. You look like a dragon's rutting for you. Tell me about your wife, you have a wife, right?"

Erik smiled nervously. "Yeah. Linda. She's a teacher over at the primary in town. No kids. Just not happened for us yet." He shifted and eased over a rut in the road. "Been married for nearly five years now. I told her about, well, you know, but never showed her nothing. I remember what was drummed into our heads about secrecy. She thought it was cool, but never asked about it."

When they were nearly there, Erik stopped so they were not seen by his house. "That's the farm with the flashes. It seems quiet now, but I bet by night fall things will happen. It always does just after sunset." He could feel the truck move around as something, someone, leapt from the back.

"Okay. I'll pull into my place. That far side of the barn might be a good apparating place for your guys. But, please, my wife… "

"We'll take it from here, Mate. I'm sure you'll know when something happens but stay away from your windows. Answer what questions she asks but stay away from out there. Do your chores and get back inside. Understand?" At Erik's nod Ron continues "We'll let you know how things work out." Ron and Chumsworth piled out and ran towards the barn. With a shrug, Erik put the truck into gear again and went to park near the kitchen door. His wife's little ford was parked so he knew she was home. It was time to have a talk with her.

Ron lifted his wand and a patronus ran of into the distance.

O0O0O

Standing in the shadow, Ron and Chums waited. They counted the number of men and their placement. There were enough flashes of lights to light up a Quidditch pitch.

"Hey, got what you need?" came a disembodied whisper from Ron's left.

"Blimey, why does that never get old?" Ron jumped but remembered to stay quiet.

"Getting better, Potter. I didn't hear you that time," Chums said, still scanning.

"Good to know." Harry pulled the cloak off him and looked around. "The house looks to be set up with classrooms with a total of about fifteen men and a few women. Most of them looked like who we went to Hogwarts with them. I saw Pansy Parkinson and a few others." He nodded to several others of their team who had just apparated near them. "I felt several muggle repulso charms but nothing to keep us out. Ron, this is your party. What now?"

Ron stood in thought for a few moments while the team assembled and readied. "Alright. We'll need to divide and get into that house. I don't want anyone getting out to escape. You said some of our classmates?"

"Yeah, here was Gordon, Parkinson and a few more from Slytherin. Some were also from the years below and before us. A few older blokes, middle aged I'd guess, doing all the talking. It felt like a reverse D.A."

"Lovely." Auror Foster mumbled. He had missed out on the D A by a year.

"I don't think they'd be expecting any trouble tonight. Surround the house. Throw up some shields they can't get through and then let's go in all at once. I want stunning spells and throw in some sleeping spells if you can. We need to get information before mistakes cause some harm." Ron pulled his wand and looked over the team, "Any questions?"

No one spoke up so Ron twisted about and apparated across the road. In seconds, the others followed. When the last was in place, Ron sent up a small flash and soon a domed shield was in place, enclosing the team and the house. Harry and Chumsworth stayed on the outside, eyeing the surrounding fields.

Ron was right. No one was expecting them. Each room was shocked, stunned and then put asleep within seconds of Ron's signal. The 'students' and 'teachers' were bound and secured before the aurors moved to clear the rest of the house. From the cellar to the upper floor, all was under control.

Ron put Foster in charge of calling another team to help process the captured suspects. He stood outside the house, breathing the farm air. He felt a little nostalgic. He had grown up on a farm just twenty miles or so from here. If only he and Hermione could find something like this place. They had been looking for a place like this.

A sound snapped him from his revelry. A rustle, then a movement, a screech of rusted metal grinding . He could hear Harry scream, but a large tractor had turned itself on and large tilling blades were coming right at him… Then darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A Reason for a Change**

Flash. Rattle. Mumbles. Darkness. Light. Slowly coalescing words. "Ron, can you hear me? Ron?"

"Wha'?" He blinked. "Mione?" His voice sounded rough, far away.

"Auror Weasley? Answer me. Ron!"

"Yeah, 'Mione. Yeah..." He struggled to go back to the darkness. It was comfortable there, quiet, no pain.

"Auror Weasley, I need you to wake now. Come on. You can do it." The persistent tenor voice just wouldn't leave him alone.

"No, I don't want to go. Tell Mum I don't want to." His head thrashed about.

"Auror Weasley, Ronald, I need you to wake up. Do you know where you are?"

Ron's eyes fought against the crustiness that tried to glue his eyelashes closed. "Who, wha'?" he mumbled. Realizing he sounded like a git, he coughed, "No, where am I?" He tried to shift, to move, but he could feel restraints.

"Don't try to move, sir, you're at St. Mungo's Auror Ward. Do you remember what sent you here?" the disembodied voice kept talking.

"Probably like all the other times I've been here. What happened this time?" As he asked, his mind started to awaken, and he could remember flashes of Erik, truck, big house, blades. "Did everyone get out?"

Harry pushed the healer out of the way and leaned over the bed. Ron smiled in relief. "Yeah, Jones fell down the stairs and broke a leg, but is okay. You, on the other hand, are going to be out for a bit."

"The raid, tell me," Ron said shortly. This wasn't the first time he awoke in the Auror ward, probably won't be the last. He was getting tired of it.

"We caught 'em. Like we thought, it was a school. Like the D A. Remember Marrietta? Cho's friend? She was there. She wanted to get back at us. We're still getting reports. No one else is down." Harry knew from experience that this report was needed before anything else. Aurors don't rest until the job was done.

"Okay. Now what?" Ron asked, nodding towards the cup of water nearby. His arm was too weak to reach out to it.

Harry helped him take a sip. "You decided to chop yourself up into a salad. It's a good thing you woke. We were drawing straws on who was going to tell Hermione you bought it."

Ron tried to relax against the pillow. "How bad?" If his pain level was anything to tell by, it wasn't good.

"Auror Weasley, you might want to rest some more. I can get you some potions now." The young blond-haired kid dressed as a full Healer looked frightened.

"Talk," Ron demanded. Harry smiled big and stood back. No one dared beating around the bush with an Auror. Tell it straight, tell it full. All the healers in the ward knew that, well…except this one apparently.

"Uh, sir, you have received numerous lacerations and broken bones. several bones needed regrown. We put you to sleep while the potions worked, but you need to mend for a time."

"You see? That wasn't too hard, right?" Ron smiled like a shark, he wasn't nice when in pain. "How long?"

Nervous, the Healer moved half a step back." You've been out for three days now and Head Healer thinks you might be here for another week or two. Now, there shouldn't be any lasting damage, but we can't be certain for a while." He glanced around. "I think I heard your wife in the hall, I…I'll go get her." He turned and ran out the door.

"What do you think, third year Hufflepuff?" Ron nodded to the door.

"I'd have guessed second, but then I'm not so sure anymore." Harry shared in the ancient joke how these Healers were getting younger every year. The houses depended on how brave they were. Physio-therapists, they agreed, were all be from Slytherin, possibly trained by Umbridge.

"Send an owl to the others. I'll talk to them later," she told someone in the hall. Hermione turned and nearly dropped her stack of papers, "Ron! Ron!" She flung her things into Harry's hands as she ran, or rather waddled, to Ron's bedside. "When?"

"Just now. I think I scared the infant Healer out there. He just ran out of here like he was chased by Filch."

"I keep telling you, dear, be nice!" She kissed him soundly. "I'm glad you're back. These guys were afraid I'd curse them if you didn't wake up." She leaned in closer, "And I would have too," she whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Had to be kept under three days. New record." She settled into a chair. Her big belly strained against her suit jacket. "What am I going to do with you?" Hermione asked over her shoulder.

Harry was smart enough to not answer. If he could, he would have pretended not to exist. But she caught him breathing. "Yeah, you, Harry. What am I going to do with you?"

"I…er…say goodnight and let me go home to my wife?" He edged to the door.

"Sounds like a plan, only because I'm too tired to fight you right now. Remember to duck next time you see me. Fair warning." She didn't even bother looking at him as he opened the door behind him.

"Fair warning." He laughed as the door clicked shut.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry came in every day with updates on the case. A whole ring of Neo-Death-Eaters were being identified. But Ron couldn't get up the enthusiasm he felt he should have.

Eric and his wife sent a card, wishing him to get well. It was nice, but he wasn't getting well fast enough.

Ron grew bored with staring at the ceiling, doing therapies and reading the mystery novels that Hermione had got him hooked on. There was still too much time to think. And what he was thinking on was too serious to ignore anymore. Ten days in one room was too many. The boredom made sleep feel exciting.

"Ron, wake up! It's Hermione. It's time!" He heard in the distance of his mind.

He opened his eyes, "Wha'? It's bloody midnight!"

"It's only ten. She's downstairs, I've come to get you. I got you a chair. Come on!" Ginny swung a wheelchair around and went to grasp his arm to help him up.

"I'm sitting here with my bare arse flapping about, at least hand me a robe," he demanded, as he swung his bandaged legs about. He grabbed it out of her hands and wrapped his bare backside like a towel then dropped into the chair. Before he could get settled, he was yelling for Ginny to go faster to the lift.

Rosie was on her way! Daddy's coming!

0o0o0o0

"You could have taken a bit longer, Ronald. Maybe even put the robe on the right way." Hermione laughed. "This is going to take hours." She reached out her hand. "But I'm glad you're here."

"I know, but I didn't want to miss a minute of it." He reached over and grabbed her hand.

Hermione squeezed his hand as a contraction rolled over her belly. "Ugh. Sorry, love. That one caught me off-guard." She touched the scratch she had made on his thumb. "Ginny, how long was that one?"

"Four minutes. This might take less time than you thought. Guys, any bets?" Ginny looked up from her watch to her brother and husband. Judging from the glares off Hermione, the men decided not to join in on the game. "I think by five this morning. I'm going to update the family." She turned to Ron, "You get to time her now." She tossed the stopwatch at him. "Okay kids, no hanky-panky. Send out some sparks if you need anything."

"No hanky-panky? Well, that just ruined my evening," Hermione teased, then grimaced as another pain overtook her.

"Babe?" Ron worried. What can he do? They had their plans, but he can't massage her now, he can't walk her around the room, how can he be of any use to her now? He just barely learned how to stand upright. "Love? What can I do?" He felt lost. He couldn't even use his wand. It was busted up in the tractor and he couldn't buy another until he could walk. The third replacement since he started this job.

"Just be here. That's all I need." She held up her wand and a red spark flew out the door.

Ginny poked her head in. "Yeah?"

"Can you angle him better? He can't even reach me." Ginny fussed with the chair until he was placed just right for Hermione's hand.

Less than two hours later, and no one checking on them, Ron noticed something. "I thought this stage was supposed to last hours, you're going fast. That last one was less than two minutes."

"Yeah, it's starting to feel different, too. Can you get the midwife?" She panted as she looked over at Ron, who couldn't walk well, let alone move his chair easily on his own. "Oh, yeah." She sent out another spark.

This time, Molly came in with a smile. "Yes, dear. What can we do for you?"

"Can you get the…oooof, owowowow…" She bent over her belly. "Midwife." She breathed out. "I think…I think…"

In the hall, she could hear her mother-in-law yell, "Healer! It's time!" Before she could catch her breath, she felt like another was waiting for the next to arrive.

"Molly!" Hermione screamed. "Help!"

Molly ran to her side. "Tell me what's going on," she said calmly.

"I've want to pushhhhh."

"Okay, breathe, just like they taught you. No one was in the hall, I'm sure someone with be here soon." Molly moved her wand over Hermione's belly. "Here comes another one. Relax and ride it through. Don't push just yet. That's right. Breathe." She sent out some more sparks through the door.

Ginny ran in. "There's an emergency down the other end, no one is coming. They wouldn't believe me when I said you're ready now."

"I can't wait. This baby's coming now!" Hermione curled into herself and breathed hard. Ron sat, stunned at her power. When she was released, she looked wildly over at Molly. "I need you. I can't stop this." Knowing that Molly was a trained midwife made this her best choice.

Molly prepared her hands. "I'm going to get you a bit more comfortable, alright?" She raised the head of the bed a bit.

Hermione nodded and caught her breath as she coiled up again. Molly waited and as soon as the contraction eased, lifted the sheet up.

"Well, look here, it seems we're going to have another ginger. Hermione, dear, a push or two and she'll be here. Yes, take a deep breath, hold it, there you go, push, harder, push, okay, relax. Ron, do you want to see this?"

With his big nod, his mother flipped a lever on the rear tire then wheeled him around, so he could see the crowning glory of his daughter's head. The next contraction caused the little girl to slide into her grandmother's arms. With a flip and rub on the back, the baby breathed in and let out a screech that could have shattered glass. Molly gently laid the baby on Hermione's chest. "Congratulations, she's a Weasley!"

Ron reached over and grabbed his mother's wand out of her pocket. He ignored her proud look, as he clumsily held it over the cord. "Relashio Gravitum." The cord sealed and separated. The baby girl calmed down as Molly covered her with a small blanket. Shaking, Ron handed his mother back her wand. "Thanks, Mum," he whispered. "Can you…?"

She pushed him closer, so he could touch his daughter.

A Healer rushed through the door. "So, you think you might be close to the end?" He didn't even look at her until he heard the baby start crying again. "Oh, got a bit impatient there, did you?" he said good-naturedly as he lifted the blanket and checked the baby. "I have to apologize. A mother down the hall had some troubles. Everyone is okay, but it was close." He smiled. "Looks like we've got a healthy girl here. How's mama doing?" He lifted the sheet. With his wand he said a charm while Molly assisted in pressing gently on the belly. With ease, the afterbirth was dealt with. "Good job, Grandma. When I saw you in here, I knew she'd be okay."

"How did you know each other?" Hermione said, glancing over her daughter.

"He was my instructor when I became a midwife." Molly smiled down at little Rosie. She tried to wipe a tear from her cheek, but the bloody hands reminded her that she had work still to do. "Now, let's get you both cleaned up, then I can play Grandma."

The Healer checked Hermione's vitals and did an in depth look at the baby, "Alright. Everyone looks perfect. Molly, a dose now and another in an hour. They should be fine."

Molly stayed with them for the first hour. She made Hermione drink a certain herb in sweetened tea that helped promote healing. She bathed the baby, and washed Hermione. Ron needed lessons on how to hold his daughter. The baby needed to learn how to latch on. This was done mainly to take up the time Molly needed to watch for any side effects of birth. After the hour, all was well. Grandma Molly had only one more thing to do. She turned behind her and looked over the printed certificate on the table. Under the line of attendant, she had signed her own name. With a wave of her wand, it was sealed.

Molly noticed Hermione stir in her bed. "Well, little Rosie Jean is needing to rest. You two rest also." She smiled at the new little family. "Sleep well."

"I love you, Mum," she heard Ron say as the door closed.

O0o0o0o0

It was five in the morning. Hermione was sleeping, and Ron had his daughter draped gently against his bare chest. The only illumination was the lights of London shining through the gauzy curtain. Dawn was not far off. Not even the hospital sounds disturbed their peace. He knew he should get some sleep. They would be going home that afternoon. But there was too much going on in his mind, and in his heart.

"You know what, sweetheart? I don't think there's ever been a more wonderful woman than your mama," he whispered.

Her head, all covered with short, wild, red hair, arched up until she faced her daddy. Huge dark blue eyes stared into his.

"One of these days, I need to tell you how amazing she is. You should've seen her. Not even one swear word out of her. I guess I need to quit swearing myself, huh? Don't want to scorch your perfect ears just yet. Grandma Molly would be happy about that. She's been trying for over twenty years." He rocked and stared out the window, deep in thought.

"Rosie? I'm coming to a decision. You see, I'm in a dangerous job right now. I've been hurt more times than I can count. What if I get hurt too much to come home to you?" He used his hand to wipe his eyes. "It's been a long time coming. Your Mama has even been talking about this. Well, a few days ago, Uncle George offered me a partnership, again. Just like he's done every time I've been here. I think…I think it's time to accept. What do you think?"

The new baby wiggled her bum and cooed.

He heard a stir from the bed. "I agree with her. If this is what you want, I would love for you to accept," Hermione whispered in the dark.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to wake you." He braced his daughter on his lap and wheeled the chair closer to his wife. The chair was much easier to use now that Molly had released the brake.

"It's okay. It's almost time to feed her." She reached down and took the baby back into her arms. "What makes this time different?"

"Her. Rosie. What if I don't come home one of these times? What if I piss off the wrong person?" he asked. "What if I don't duck in time?"

There was a long pause as his wife settled the baby. He saw a single tear fall down her cheek. "I always tried to ignore that question. I'd never allow you to leave if I thought about it. It had to be your decision." Hermione snuggled the baby closer to her breast.

"I don't know how Harry does it. He has Jamie, and now baby Al. How can he go to work, knowing he might not…?" Ron's voice caught roughly.

"He has Ginny. That's the difference." Hermione sighed. "She grounds him, gives him the strength to go on. Just like you ground me, Ron." She kissed the little red curls. "I wouldn't be able to do what I do without you. Your support is my magic. But, I noticed something this past year, you keep saying over and over again that you were tired. Your nightmares are coming back. You're sleeping less. What do you want?"

He raised his eyes to the ceiling, wondering if his answer was printed on the tiles. "I'm good at what I do. I'm part of a great team. We're still shorthanded. But, babe? I'm beginning to hate it. I hate the uncertainty. I hate the violence. I hate what I face daily. I hate ending up here several times a year." He smiled at his family. "Most of all, I hate the crazy hours away from you."

"Well then, if you hate it, what the hell are you doing there?" she asked, her logical reasoning went straight to the point.

"Your folks will have a hissy fit. Me giving up this high-status job to work in a shop," Ron chuckled. "Leaving you to be the main breadwinner of the family."

"Who cares? It has nothing to do with them." She patted the baby's back. A big burp sounded in the silent room. "See, that's what she thinks of your high-status job."

"You hear this, Rosie? You just convinced Daddy to quit his job. What do you think about that?" Ron rubbed the little back.

Her response was to fill her nappy.

**A/N Thanks for sticking to the end. I'm thinking of adding more chapters, dealing with the new family and how they adjust to changes in their lives. Please leave a review. Pretty Please? I really want to know what you think on this. Again, Thanks Beedle. Your advice and critique has been spot on!**

**P.S. Also, I won't forget about Eric and his wife Linda. They'll be visiting us again, I'm sure.**


End file.
